ENA Extreme Rules 2018
Last Man Standing Match: J.B. Black vs The Cesar Ladder Match for the ENA United States Championship: Jack The Phantom © vs Jake Navor Falls Count Anywhere Match: Jacob Cass vs Herosta Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match for the ENA Championship: Jackslo © vs Cold Soldier vs Thunder Fred 3 on 3 Extreme War Match for the ENA Intercontinental & World Tag Team Championship: Nuru © & The Billies (Jay & Bruno) © vs DoggyDog & SWED (Francaios & Roacher) Backstories JB Black vs The Cesar: Daniel Moyes promised, that he had nothing to do with The Cesar's assault on J.B. Black at WrestleMania, which the former 2 time ENA World Champion totally believed, so he assured, that this time, he will be the last one standing over the coward of a man, The Cesar Jack The Phantom © vs Jake Navor: Since The Phantom became straight edge, he seemed to be such another man, that couldn't be compared to his version of 2015/16, where he even became ENA World Champion twice. Somehow, he now feels unstoppable and while he surprised everyone, when he took the title off Navor at WM5, he could totally change the game if he defeats him a second time Jacob Cass vs Herosta: The Greatest and the Best were from a match quality stand point the highlight of the entire show with their 1 hour classic, that will be forever remembered. Not to forget, that while both men won the hearts of every wrestling fan, Jacob Cass was the winner of this exchange of phenomenal moves and the survivor of a brutal beatdown by Herosta. The former 4 time ENA Champion refuses to let this end like this even if he now has all the respect for Jacob and knows, that a win at Extreme Rules is everything he wants from life now, so he can finally go back to the Midcard title, that he never got a rematch for. Jackslo © vs Cold Soldier vs Thunder Fred: The bad cowboy Thunder Fred has got himself a pretty great opportunity at the big title of Raw after his great victory at WrestleMania, which was recognized by Raw GM Blue Star. On the other hand, Cold Soldier has already faced the ENA Champion and lost in a hard-hitting match, which could've ended with a title change. So this time, the champ doesn't even have to be pinned to lose the title, so let's see s, who just teared the house down with their matches and had clear wins over their opponents. Their opponents, who have no love lost for those losses and are full of hate towards Nuru, Jay and Bruno. So at Extreme Rules, all brothers from Roacher, Francois and DoggyDog to Nuru and his Billy brothers will be side by side fighting each other, No tag ins, No Disqualifications, No Could Outs, No Holds Barred, No Rules, with ALL titles on the line in a WAR, that will only end with a catastrophic conclusion! Results